The Log of a Caravan
by PotterRocksMySocks
Summary: Read the log of the caravan from Tipa. Its new caravan has decided to take a different route. But can they survive the unknown dangers that lie betyond the mountains? Please read and review! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Are we there yet?

Disclaimer: I do not own FFCC but i own some of the characters.  
Year 1 

Day 1

Tom: We just left Tipa and already we are at each other's throats. There are six of us on this caravan in search of myrrh trees. Lina and I are both clavats. I have brown hair pushed up by the headband I always wear. Lina has brown hair like me tied up in a red bow. Zeke Hu and Shay Ni are selkies. They both have silver hair but Zeke has a bandanna over his. Kyle and Kia are lilties. they are both short only Kyle wears a visor. We don't have any yukes on our journey ever since they broke away from all villages and went into hiding.

We are taking a different route than all the other caravans from Tipa because the last caravan discovered the River Belle had dried up and along with it the myrrh tree. So we are heading east past the dried river bed and into the mountains. I just hope we know what we're doing.

Soon after we left, Kia started to complain of boredom. Kyle suggested that she look at the scenery and she told him flat out "What do think i've been doing for the past half hour, stupid." He just scowled and went up front to sit with Zeke who was driving. Lina sat down beside her and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, Kia said " I don't need your pity. Go give it to the dirt." She got up and went out the back flap to sit on the seat we had back there. I haven't known these people for very long but i can already sense some of their personalities.

As we rounded a turn, I heard a scream. I had been reading one of the books I had brought with me. it was about different types of potatoes and how they can grow in mia... anyway I stuck my head out the front flap where Lina and Zeke had been sitting. Lina was looking dead ahead with a horrified look on her face. I followed her gaze and saw it. Lying at the base of a tree on the road beside us was a skeleton. I could tell right away it was a liltie. It had a round head and short, stubby limbs (no offense). It's flesh had been eaten away. It's raw bones had a purplish color. It looked very peaceful like it had just layed down and died. Who had abandoned him and why.

"This is what happens to those who are trapped in miasma," said Lina, her voice shaking. The caravan had come to a stop. Kyle jumped down onto the road and walked over to it. He squatted down near the skeleton's hand and started to pry it open. Something rolled out. I bent down to pick it up. It was a piece of paper wrapped around smaller version of Tipa's crystal. The piece of paper was a note. It read:

"To any travelers who are searching for myrrh. The road ahead is very dark and very dangerous. To survive you must let your friends protect you and let your heart guide you. This is a miniature crystal. It can only protect one person so use it well.  
Rillian"

I read this to the others out loud. When I looked up they were all staring off into space. We were all wondering the same thing: who was this guy and why does he have portable crystal? We got back on the caravan and set off. For the rest of the afternoon, no one talked. We steadily went up as we entered the mountains. I had only seen these from afar. I was amazed at how tall they were. We bumped and jerked but we finally made it to a flat mountain pass. This is where we made camp.

There was little wood to make a fire so we ate the fish raw. That night i learned why they cook it ugh! We also had some apples and a half-loaf of bread each. No one was in a very good mood so we laid out our bedrolls and tried to fall asleep. Thats where I am now. My eyes are starting to droop so i think i be finished. Tomorrow Zeke Hu gets the journal.

-Tom

Day 2

Zeke: This morning was a slow one. No one wanted to wake up but no one could stay asleep, either. We loaded up the caravan set off again. The road we were on led straight into a rock-filled valley. Not the most inviting place but the only way to get through the mountain range. The road zig- zagged down the slope and i had get out and lead the papaopamus from the front. We finally reached the bottom.

I was driving our caravan through the valley with difficulty. The farther in we went the rockier it got. Every time we hit a rock the caravan lurched and everybody inside yelped our complained. The only people inside were Shay Ni and Kia. Tom and Kyle were walking on the left side and Lina on the right. She very cheery this morning and looked kinda cute with the sun on her face... Oh crud! She might read that when she's writing her entry. Hopefully she'll mind her own buissiness and not read other people's entries.

"Zeke watch out!" Tom yelled at me. I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going. Thecaravan had been heading towards a river. The papaopamus had seen it and suddenly jerked sideways, nearly sending the entire caravan into the river. I yanked the reigns tomake the papaopamus drag us away from being soaked. As soon as we were safe on dry land I got it bad.

"Zeke! What the heck were thinking! You could have ruined our suppilies and drowned Kia and Shay Ni in the river!" Tom yelled.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that to happen," I mumbled sarcasticly.

"What was that, bird for brains?"

"Go shove it up your-"

"Boys! Stop it." Shay Ni cut in. " It was just an accident. Just forget about it and move on." I climbed back up front and led the caravan around the river Tom kept scowling at me. What a baby. I bet he couldn't drive this thing over a cliff without knocking over every thing within fifty feet. Jeez, what a jerk.

As we started up the road and out of the valley, Lina suddenly told us to stop." Stop the caravan!" She yelled. "There's a myrrh tree around here somewhere. I just looked at the map." We all started searching the area with our eyes.

Kyle blurted out suddenly "I see it! Right over there next to the cracks in the wall." Sure enough there was a small carving of a myrrh tree next these cracks that kinda resembled double doors. You could barely see it unless you squinted. Then I realized the cracks were the entrance to the dungeon ( the area around a myrrh tree).

We all hopped out of the caravan and ran over to it. Me and Kyle pulled one door while Tom pulled the other, the big show off. Slowly but surely they slid open. Inside was a passage way leading down. It was lit by small laterns just barely giving off enough light to see.

" Okay we need to split up into teams." Tom announced. " One to go and collect the myrrh, the other to stay with the caravan. How about Kyle, Lina, and I go in while Shay Ni, Kia, and Zeke stay out here." I glared at him with full hatred. Of course he would stick me with girls. Everyone else nodded there approval. It was decided that we'd make camp to night and they would go inside tommorrow.

We had just eaten when I got the log from Tom (fat head). Now it is almost 11:00. I'm going to hit the hay. Tomorrow I'm going into that cave wether they like it or not.

-Zeke

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry, its kind of a cliffhanger. I think I might do more days in one chapter . I don't know you tell me. Please read and review!


	2. The Goblin Caves

Disclaimer: I do not own FFCC (darn it) but i do own some of the characters. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Year 1

Day 3

Lina: This has been the worst day possible. Almost everything has gone wrong. The only good thing was we got a drop of myrrh. We almost didn't thanks to Zeke! I guess I should start from when we woke up this morning...

We had decided that Tom, Kyle, and I would go into the dungeon to retrieve the myrrh. We woke up early and had breakfast. Then the three of us gathered our weapons. Mine was a plain solid shield that hooked around my arm and a simple sword. It was given to me by my dad right before we left. Tom had a sword and sheild too. Kyle had a thick lance.

We walked up the entrance to the caves. Tom went inside first, followed by me who was carrying the crystal chalice to hold the myrrh. Kyle came inside last. Right after Kyle walked through the doors shut. This scared me a little.

The passage led down into the caves. After a little while it leveled out. We could see a bright orange glow up a head. This was the entrance to a giant cavern. We walked out on to a wooden catwalk that ran along the walls of the cave. We were about two stories above the ground of the cavern. We could easily see the floor and we didn't like it.

Roaming here and there were goblin warriors with there swords swung over there gruesome shoulders. Every now and then a hedgehog-like creature would explode out of the cavern walls, look around, then go back inside. The scariest thing was the creature in the middle of the room. Standing there with his club swinging around was a giant goblin Knight. This scared me a lot.

We saw another tunnel directly across from us. We slowly crept around cavern trying not to draw attention to ourselves. We were almost there when Kyle stepped on a loose board. CRRRREEAAKKK! All eyes immediatly turned towards us. All the goblins started shouting and the hedgehogs screeching and everything running towards the ladders.

"RUN!" Tom yelled at the top of his voice. We ran. We were pumping are legs as hard as we could when three hedgehogs burst out of the wall in front of us. All the goblins were closing in. We were dead meat.

"We're taking a detour," Kyle said. He raised his lance above him and broght it crashing down on the wooden catwalk below us. The section we were standing on gave way and we fell. I hit the rock with such force it knocked the wind out of me. Kyle and Tom helped me up and we ran again. I looked back to see all the monsters staring at us with confused faces.

There was another tunnel on the ground floor that we dashed into. We didn't stop running until we reached a smaller cavern. This one was empty so we stopped to catch our breath. This cavern was a dead end so had to turn around. Just then we heard ear-shattering yell. It came from the room behind us.

When we ran back into the room we saw a terrible scene. All the monsters were gathered around a large stone in the center of the room. They had there weapons raised and were hissing and shouting and screaming. The most terrible thing of all was the source of the scream. For standing on the rock not ten feet away was none other than Zeke.

He stood there with a look of absolute horror on his face. His clothes were tattered and torn. His face was scared and bruised. And his solid racket was almost broken in half.

"Help me!" he screamed at us. The monsters turned in our direction. Stupid, stupid, Zeke. Then all at once they charged at us. I readied my sword, as did Tom, and Kyle raised his lance and we charged right back.

This was my first battle so I wasn't very good. Tom and Kyle went after the bigger monsters and I attacked the little ones. A little goblin warrior came up and swung at me. On instinct I parried his blow and kicked him in the gut. Then I slashed at him and he fell over and disenigrated. Two more were right behind the first. I slashed at one and kicked the other in the face. While they were stunned I punched them both and they disenigrated, too. I was amazed at how well I was doing for my first time.

I looked over at Kyle and Tom. They were doing good, too. The teamed up and took down the Goblin Knight. Tom was swinging away with his sword while Kyle took well-aimed shots with his lance. They worked really well together.

I stared at them too long. A hedgehog tunneled up behind me and attacked. I was knocked over, but I wasn't done yet. I grabbed one of the hedgehods stubby legs and yanked it out from under him. He fell on his back. I stood up and gave him a kick. He flew into the wall and disenigrated. We kept swinging and slashing until all the monsters were gone.

"Okay, Zeke what the heck are you doing-" Tom stopped short because Zeke had disappeared. We searched the cavern for him but he was no where to be found. Then I realized something terrible. The crystal Chalice was gone, too.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Tom scolded.

" I must have lost it in the fall. I looked all around for it but it's no where to be found," I said, guilt written all over my face.

" You know what?" Kyle said. " I bet Zeke took it! He was probably here when you dropped it and when he went to pick it up he was attacked by the monsters. He wants to get the myrrh himself!"

" That no good snake!" Tom shouted into the air. " He's just mad because I didn't pick him for the fisrt team!"

" Well, what do we do?"

" We go catch him before he does something even more stupid." Kyle said. We raced up the ladder onto the catwalk and over to the tunnel.

The tunnel led through cavern after cavern with no sign of Zeke or any monsters. We did find a blizzard magicite orb the I got to use. Finally, we walked into a cavern with no roof and sun streaming in. In the center was the myrrh tree and walking up to it was Zeke holding the chalice.

" Zeke, put down the chalice," Tom shouted at him. Zeke whirled around.

" Hey g-guys, gues-ss wh-at," he studdered. " I f-found the m-my-myrrh tree."

" We know. Hand over the chalice trai-" Kyle never finished his sentence because a giant shake rumbled through the cavern. We all slowly turned around. Staring back down at us was the biggeat monster I had ever seen in my entire life.

It looked almost exactly like an over-sized hedgehog. Its hands came up to my shoulders. It's feet could squash us flat. It's teeth were razor sharp. The spikes on its back were taller than me. It also had a tail that ended in a ball with spikes on it. It suddenly roared and the battle was on.

We all whipped out our weapons and charged. All except for Zeke who dropped the chalice and dove behind a rock, scaredy cat. Right away the monster whipped its tail around and tried to hit Tom. But he jumped and the tail hit the boss in the leg. I stepped back and concentrated on casting blizzard. I sent the spell flying towards the monster's head. It hit and the beast shrieked in agony. Meanwhile, Kyle and Tom went in and hit the monster's belly and legs with their weapons. I blasted blizzard again and again. The monster roared and flung its tail around again. Tom wasn't paying attention and was hit all the way across the cavern. He smashed into the wall and fell down unconcious.

" Zeke, get out here. We need you." I shouted but Zeke stayed where he was.

" Coward!" Kyle yelled. He backed up and chucked his lance at the beast's heart. It screamed in pain as the lance hit and bounced off. Kyle caught it in mid-air.

The boss curled his claws into fists and brought them smashing down into the ground. This created an earthquake wave that threw us both across the cavern and onto the floor. The monster started to walk towards Kyle. It lifted it's foot and brought it smashing down right on top of him.

" KYLE!" I screamed but the monster roared with pain and lifted his foot back up. Underneath, Kyle was unharmed. He had stuck the point of his lance into the beast's foot. Kyle glanced over at the chalice, which was sitting a little ways in front of the boss, and he made a dash for it. The boss saw what he was trying to do and sucked in, getting ready to blow fire.

I got up and ran infront of the chalice right as he let it go. The fire was heading right toward me, about to burn me to a crisp. I stepped back, raised my hands and shouted "BLIZZARD!"

My spell collided with his, blasting out in all different directions. He blew harder, moving the place where are spells met closer to me. I pushed right back, sending it back into the middle. The beast's eyes narrowed and he blew even harder. I countered putting all my energy into this spell. Slowly the two spells moved closer to the boss. Soon they were right in his face. I put on one final burst of energy and the spells hit him in a giant explosion. He was dizzy and almost out when Kyle leaped as high as he could and knocked the monster out cold. It fell over exploding into a million peices.

I knelt down completely drained of energy. Kyle ran over to me and so did Tom who had just regained conciosness. Zeke came out from behind the rock and said " So did we win?" with a smirk on his face. Tom's eyes narrowed and he stood up.

" YOU didn't do anything except steal the chalice and nearly get us killed two times over! YOU had to have all the glory because YOU were mad that I didn't pick YOU for the first team!" Tom yelled. "Gosh! I don't even know how you made it on this journey. Just go back to the caravan before you screw anything else up!" Zeke walked off with his head hung in shame.

Tom walked over and picked up the crystal chalice and took it to the myrrh tree. It shimmered and a single drop myrrh fell into chalice. It made him smile for a second.

Tom came back over and with Kyle's help lifted me up and helped me walk back to the entrance of these evil caves. When we came out the sun was low in the sky. We had been in there for a whole day. Shay Ni and Kia were setting up camp. Zeke was nowhere to be seen.

" Where's Zeke?" Kyle asked.

" He walked over there." Shay said pointing in the direction we were going tomorrow. We figured he would come back on his own when he got hungry. He never did. He stayed up there all night. Sometime when were getting ready to go to sleep he began to hum. I sit here now listening to his melodic voice and realizing we still have a long journey ahead of us.

-Lina


End file.
